Demise Grim
Demise Grim is the 16-year-old daughter of the Grim Reaper. She has a pet sloth named Sluggy. She can make people fall asleep immediately by touching them with her left bone hand, albeit temporarily. Character Personality Demise is an aroused girl who gets excitet very easy. She loves to tattle and she isn't afraid of showing emotions. Sometimes she is a dramaqueen and overreact on situations. But the easy she gets sad or even angry, the faster she is happy again. She is friendly but tends to act rather childish. She also likes to be in the spotlight having all eyes on her. That might be the reason why she's attenting the Monster High Schoolband as Leadsinger. She Idolizes Catty Noir and is dreaming of sharing the stage with her one day. Appearance Demise has long black hair with violet strands. It usuali is wavy to curly. She has odd eyes, the right one is purple, the left one red. Her left hand and forearm are bones only, so are her right foot and shank. She is left-handed what, in combination with her powers, often causes problems. Outfits Dawn of the Dance Demises DOTD Outfit is simple. She wears a bodyhugging black dress with a red, dotted chest piece and big red earrings. Her hair seems shorter due to the curles and the bun. Also, all her hair was stick together on the right side. Both her hair and outfit are based on the so called rockabilly style. Clubs/Activities *Leader and Leadsinger of the Schoolband "Supermonstars" Relationships Family Demise is the daughter of the Grim Reaper. She is distantly related with Demian Devil as they both are a member of a soul gathering family tribe. Friends Demise has a couple of friends. She gets along well with Béatrice Julie Dolly and her "Senpai" Tyler Rex as we learned in "making friends". But her clique, her best friends are Lunarelle Van Castlevain, daughter of the Vampires and Ginger Griffen, daughter of the Harpies. In the Webisode Stories they are both members of the schoolband as well as Demise. Romance According to the Webisode "misconception" Demise is falling for cute boys pretty fast. At least that is what her friend Lunarelle Van Castlevain is saying about her. Nonetheless she never actually had a boyfriend until she met Ian van Cubus. The reason for that is quite clear: She tends to run away when cute boys try to talk with her as she get's nervous as hell in such situations and is scared to death to say something stupid. So running away was, in her own opinion, the better way to deal with it. Ian Van Cubus caught Demises attention when he entered Monster High the first time. Ian tried to be friendly and greeted her but she simply ran away as she didn't know what to say without making a fool out of herself. Situations like that repeatedly happened and both became frustrated. On his way to make friends at Monster High, his sister Sugar encouraged him to join a working group. He did and It's Leader - of course - was Demise. That was the base for what was bound to happen: They eventually became a couple. In "Beauty within the Beast" Aoi expresses himself kind of interessted in Demise, calling her "cute" and saying, that Ian is a "lucky monster" because he's her boyfriend. He also wanted to help her up, when Hikage, his twin brothers pet, made her fall over with shock, but Ian was faster. Akai kissed Demise twice while she was possessed by Adele Beast in "Beauty within the Beast". Therefore she has no clue that this actually happened. Both kisses were ment to break a spell from Adele but as Akai had no Idea the first time, it needed a second kiss. Both of them were seen by Ian, Demises boyfriend. First he went ballistic but after Akai explained what was going on, he endured it. However Akai is not a bit interested in Demise and just wanted to help a dear friend out. Antagonists Sugar, the sister of her Boyfriend Ian didn't like her very much from the beginning what she flaunts, whenever she can. When Demise became Ians Girlfriend her dislike grew even bigger. But on demand of her brother she eventually accepted the relationship even though she still isn't very happy abo Mia has nothing against Demise in general. She just don't like the fact that Ian is sharing so much of his time with her, so she wanted to change that once by trying to take him away from her but she failed. Webisode performances *Volume one, Episode 02: misconception *Volume one, Episode 03: making friends Doll The Doll was made out of the Create-A-Monster Vampire Set and the Skeleton Add-on Pack. The Vampire face was repainted with acrylic. She also wears the odinary vampire outfit of the CAM-Set on the picture but her original outfit will be made in the future. Official Art monster_high___demise_grim_by_bigrika-d5ekcp3.png|Her bio CoupleBG.png|Demise hanging around with her BF Ian DemiseDOTDSmall.png|Demise wearing her Dawn of the Dance outfit FirstKiss.png|Ian is about to kiss Demise for the first time|link=http://fav.me/d7gxx2b Fanart Demise Grim.png|made by Admin146 Trivia *Demise is the 2nd OC created by bigrika. *Her appearance is based on the Create-A-Monster Vampire Set and the Skeleton Add-on Pack. *She was only created to assimilate the left-overs of the Sugar Van Cubus Doll. *She debuts in the Webisode Misconception. *Compared with Canons she resembles Draculaura the most. *Demise was, together with Béatrice Julie, nominated as character of the month October 2013 by MonsterGirl2002 *She is an importand side character in Beauty within the Beast and Spring Break Love. *Her basic art is one of only a few that was actually created by using a base (of Lagoona). Category:Female OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Female OC Category:Grim Reaper Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Girls Category:Ghouls based on Create-A-Monster Category:Girl OCs Category:Original Characters Girls Category:Girl OC